Looking Back
by ChasingYellowCarsFaithfully
Summary: Yes, much of Finn Hudson's life was defined by song and dance but only a few meant the world to him. He sat here holding her hand and looked at her smiling that big gorgeous smile of hers at him. Disclaimer: I dont't own Glee.


**LOOKING BACK**

He didn't think he would see this day coming. He didn't think it would have gone how it had. He thought he was delirious for asking Rachel to marry him when they were only 18, still in high school and without a clue about where their futures were headed. All he knew was that having her in his future meant that his dreams were coming true. That he had his own dream he shared his life with every day, his beacon of light. His STAR. It was all that he needed to make him happy.

Of course, when she didn't respond to his question at first he thought his life was near enough ending. He though his dreams and hopes had been shattered by the very girl that wanted 'epic romance'. He thought he delivered that. Looking back at the moment now, Finn laughs at his own thoughts. THAT was pretty frikkin epic he thinks to himself returning his attention to the sight in front of him.

When she said she'd think about it, he was a little eased. However, it didn't help the fact that she could still say no. He was sure about one thing in his life, and that was that he wanted Rachel in it at all times. He wanted her to take his last name at some point, because, lets face it, Rachel Hudson sounds much cooler.

It's not as though he would have expected to get married straight away. He was hoped it was more as a promise ring; a promise to always be there for her; be with each other. None of the drama they experienced in the past. This was a commitment for the both of them, regardless of where their futures took them.

Sitting here right now, with tears in his eyes, he watches her say 'I do'. How did it get to _this._ When did they all grow up so fast? He holds her hand and is instantly taken back to her first 'I do'. In true to the form of their love, it was done in song and dance. Well, more song than dance since neither of them danced well. They just 'swayed'.

She'd told him to meet her in the auditorium to practice their assignment song. They had to sing a Michael Jackson song relevant to them that week. It just so happened that she had the perfect duet for them, almost like it was written for this moment. Things were a little awkward between them since he proposed. Not the bad kind of awkward. He just awaited an answer while she thought about it, enough ammunition to shut them both up for a while, an unlikely occurrence for their relationship.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the name on the top of the song sheet. As he read 'I just cant stop loving you' he was almost, definitely sure that it was going to be her way of telling him she loved him but her answer would be a 'no'. He skimmed through the song sheets while Rachel told the band of her changes to the arrangement. It was unlike Finn to be nervous to sing a duet with the girl he loved. Knowing that their duets usually made pivotal points in their relationship he was particularly nervous for this one. Eventually it was their cue to sing. They sat opposite each other, on the floor of the auditorium, looking directly into one and others eyes. The music started to play and they began to sing.

They both sang the first verse together, then took the parts of Michael and Siedah. As the song continued, his heart became heavier. He could feel her eyes bore through him. Telling him exactly how she felt. He was doing the same. They were both proud to love each other. She was his heaven. With her around, he felt that nothing bad could or would ever happen. The intensity of the lyrics, '_I can't live my life without you. I just can't hold on. I feel we belong. My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you. I just can't stop loving you I just can't stop loving you and if I stop, then tell me just what will I do'_, had caught up with them both. Without realising, they were now on their knees holding hands, tears streaming down their faces. He watched her gorgeous brown eyes staring up at him; her shy smile on display, the smile that was only dedicated to him.

Watching her inches away from him, he realised he didn't care if she said a 'yes' or a 'no', he knew they belonged together and that she was always with him regardless of whether he ended up being a Lima Loser and her a Broadway star. But that was the thing, if he had her, he could never be a Lima Loser. He has his own star. Something that nobody else could call theirs (ok! maybe her dads, but that wasn't quite the same). He has more than money, fame, gold and anything amazing put together. He has RACHEL BERRY.

The closing lines of the song came, at which point they were both gazing into each other's eyes, so close that he was sure he could almost hear her heart beating for him. Singing the final part together, '_then tell me, just what will I do. I just can't stop loving you'_, they closed in for a deep kiss. Pulling back and looking into her eyes he could see her happiness. Her eyes grew wider and her smile bigger as she simply stated, 'I do'. It took him a moment to realise what she had said, so she repeated it, 'I DO, Finn'. He thought his legs were giving away and that he was going to have a blackout. With his might he brought her in for a great big hug, standing up with her like she was a doll he was clinging to, spinning her around, peppering her face with kisses. He looked back at her asking her if she was sure. She just simply replied, 'did you just hear the song we sang? _I_ did and I think it tells us everything we ever needed to know'. He kissed her once again before she handed him the box containing the ring which he had left with her.

He got back down on to one knee. Looking up at her with a beaming smile and glittering eyes he held her hand and asked 'Rachel Berry, will you marry me?' As she jumped up and down excitedly and shouted a 'yes' he placed the ring on her ring finger. Pulling her in for one last hug, he looked at her looking up at him with her left hand placed on his chest, showing off the ring, he whispered 'Oh girl, you stand by me' playfully nudging her before she whispered, 'I'm forever yours, faithfully'.

Yes, much of Finn Hudson's life was defined by song and dance but only a few meant the world to him. He sat here holding her hand and looked at her smiling that big gorgeous smile of hers at him. He stared at her for a few moments, soaking in her demeanour at the given moment, finally giving her a kiss on the cheek before returning his attention to the front of the room.

27 years ago, when their friends and family told them they were doing everything wrong and that their engagement wouldn't last or was a high school mistake, he laughed at them but secretly hoped he would prove them wrong. Their parents weren't thrilled. Their friends doubted them and Mr Schuster didn't want his own life stories to become similar to those Finn had to tell. But sitting here, in a church with many of them around, staring back at them, watching them beam in pride, he knew he made the right decision.

Her grip on his hand grew tighter and her tears began to get heavier as did his. Here they were 27 years later, a Broadway star and a music teacher watching their eldest daughter take her vows. Ava Carole Hudson was now leaving their nest and all he could hope for was that his daughter had a love in her life like he had. That she had found her star. Everything fell into place for them eventually and they loved each other like every day was their last. The Hudson's were a strong unit and with every song they became stronger. Finn watched his daughter and his wife share a hug and wondered what the rest of eternity had in store for them.


End file.
